1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to a lidded box-like home bag sealer which seals a polyethylene bag by pressing a lid against a resistance wire heater on the box that uses either standard selected bags or preferably a roll of bag material that may be unrolled over the heater and the bag cut to any selected size. The invention resides in an improved lid assembly for the lid to be retained in an open position as the bag material is measured out.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Home bag sealers are well known for various household chores such as sealing leftovers to retain the nutrients and juices and for many other uses. Development of the boilable plastic bag in which food may remain sealed in the bag so that it may be dropped directly into boiling water has come into use and is available. Such bags that withstand cooking temperatures usually are of a polyethylene inner liner with a separate outer liner of a higher temperature resisting plastic layer so that the two-part bag may be sealed to the polyethylene with the outer tougher material protecting against boiling temperatures when placed in boiling water. Generally the bags may be separate and hung on pegs on the bag sealer or may comprise a roll carried in the bag sealer that is pulled out to make any selected size bag desired merely by closing the lid to fuse the plastic and seal the surfaces along the heater between the lid and box. Additionally, cutting means may simultaneously cut near the sealed area or may comprise a separate razor slidable lengthwise of the lid to cut the bag to a selected size. A typical useful arrangement is shown in applicant's co-pending application Ser. No. 862,522 (6D-5089) filed Dec. 20, 1977, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,382 of common assignment which is directed to an improved cutting arrangement for the bag.